


Kaleidoscope

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: Ok so this is SO non canon. I think I should probably apologize to Mr. Fontana for how off script AU this is going to go, but oh well. This is just for fun not hurting anyone all for love of B/K. This AU assumes a couple of things, Ronnie Barlog didn’t get his neck snapped. Hank gets found Chris confesses so Beecher gets paroled.  But Keller is being escorted by Lopresti who stabs him on the way out to the transport vehicle. Beecher now out is on parole and can’t go to the hospital to consort with a known felon.  Also,  word is out. As soon as he’s out of Benchley, Keller’s dead.  Beecher is trying to figure this shit out and how to help Chris at all, let alone from the outside, when he gets a call from a strange woman who says if you want to help Chris Keller, meet me at this bar at this time.And here’s were we come in.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. There will be more characters both old and new introduced as we go on plus more twists and betrayals, along with lots of angst and confusion. Yay! Lol. The beginnings short but more is coming. Hang in there. 😜

A seedy biker bar was Not where Toby had planned to spend his second full night of parole. But hey, if this was where his source wanted to meet, it’ll work. The real good news is he hasn’t thought once about a drink, but that could be because he was more focused on keeping his eyes open and wits about him while acting like he had no clue at all. Skills learned in prison never went away. Thank goodness. He didn’t know the woman as she made her way through the crowd to his table, but the profile looked familiar. Then she sat across from him and the eyes left no clue as to the identity. He was looking at Christopher Keller’s mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tease and a please.

KALEIDOSCOPE Chapter 2. “So you’re the fag who owns my son. Always was a little pussy. Not surprising he ended up the bitch of a prison bitch.” Doing his best to hide his disdain for the cunt in front of him, Toby took a breath and spoke. “So, do you actually have anything for me, or you just another Cunt?” She chuckled. “Ha! what I’ve got for you will change Everything. And I do mean everything. So relax Bitcher.” “What did you call me?” “Surprised? I told you what I’ve got will change everything. But I need three things from you for this. One. None of this comes back on me. None. Two. To insure that it doesn’t you’re going to give me enough money to get the fuck out of here and start over. And three, the guy responsible for all of this. I want. Him. Dead. Slowly. And. Painfully. Oh and that guy? Not who you think. Tomorrow back here Parking lot. Bring 2,000,000 and it’s all yours. Ciao Sweet Pea”.


	3. Cunt

“This is it?! Three books? You think that’s worth $2,000,000” “Honey, what’s in there is priceless. You’re getting off Really easy. Besides, they’re not books, they’re journals.  
Still can’t believe he believed no one would ever find them. Hiding them at my place was pretty smart. I guess he figured I’d never find out enough to need something on him to go looking for.”   
“Who’s are they?”  
“Read them and find out, but remember as much as you’ll need this information, you may not want it. Good luck”. She laughed. “You’re gonna need it!”   
“You’re a miserable little cunt do you know that! Chris deserved so much better than you. I don’t know what is in these journals all I know is $2;000,000 dollars is cheap to get you the fuck out of his life forever. So take it and Get the fuck out of here, and do it quick because although I don’t hit women in your case I’d be happy to make an exception!!”


End file.
